


Waiting After School

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi end up being the last ones out of school. That's just how it's been, since nearly the very beginning of the school year.Warning: They may be slightly out of character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally just going through fanfics I have written and posting them. Expect long waits between updates after I publish the chapters I already have written.

Himiko waited for her father to pick her up again. She was sitting on the steps of the school, tapping her foot and humming something she made up in class. The drizzle of rain made the air just cold enough to be chilly, and Himiko shivered.

"Hey, Himiko!" Himiko turned her head and saw Kokichi walking out the school doors. "Nyeh... Kokichi, you usually rush out of the classroom like everyone else. Are you staying just to bother me?"

"What? Of course not! I used the last of my Silly String on Kaito, remember?" Oh gosh, now he was sitting next to her. Well, wasn't this just great? "Go away, Kokichi."

Kokichi pretended to actually consider it for a moment before smirking. "Nah, don't feel like it!" Himiko glared at him. "Besides, my family won't mind if I get home late! So I thought, hey, why not spy on Himiko and find out why she always ends up sitting on these steps like a lonely old toad?"

"Nyeh! A toad?!" "Nishishi! Just like a toad!"

She hit him with her backpack. In the face.

"Owwie! Why is Himiko so mean? Waaaahhh!" Himiko glared even harder at his crocodile tears. "Kokichi! I didn't even hit you that hard!" *Did I?* No, she couldn't have.

Kokichi's tears dried up as quickly as they had appeared, which was surprising in this rain. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're still fun to mess with though! For a second there it looked like you were worried! Nishishi!"

"Who would worry about someone like you?" Kokichi's face went blank, and Himiko realized that what she said, though it was the truth and he deserved it, probably hurt Kokichi's feelings. "Um, sorry..."

Kokichi rolled his eyes, his usual annoying personality returning so fast Himiko wondered what she had just witnessed. "Nishishi! Silly Himiko! My ten thousand followers would be devastated if something *ever* happened to me! Hah!" And with that he knocked the hat from her head.

"Kokichi!" Himiko grabbed her hat back and smacked his head with it, though she did so more gently then before.

A honk sounded from the street. Himiko turned and saw her father calling from the street in her family's limo. "I should go. Bye Kokichi." She got up slowly, dusting herself off while Kokichi stared at the limousine, amazed. As she started walking to the limo, though, Himiko could see that he was quickly trying to regain his composure.

"Bye, then - I guess - Himiko!" As she got in the car, Himiko could see Kokichi begin to walk down the road, drizzle gently resting on those odd strands of hair that defied gravity.

And then the limousine took off, and Himiko couldn't see even the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh

"Heya Himiko!"

Himiko turned and saw Kokichi walking towards her. "Hey, Kokichi," she sighed. After the magic show she put on at school today, Himiko was simply too tired to deal with Kokichi right then.

"Aw, I expected more after your magnificent performance!" Himiko snapped to attention. "Nyeh?! You liked it?!"

Kokichi plopped onto the stairs next to her. "Nishishi! That's a lie! It was pretty horrible, but everyone else of course liked it. They have no taste in magic tricks!"

"Nyeh! They weren't tricks!" Himiko sighed, all the fight going out of her. "Just leave me alone, Kokichi. I'm out of MP and really tired today."

Kokichi got a mischievous look on his face. "Nishishi... You know what's great for that?" Himiko braced herself.

"Donuts!" Kokichi shoved a donut into her hands and snapped back to his original position, now with a donut he pulled out of nowhere. "Nishishi! You're not the only one with maaaagic."

"Nyeh?!" Himiko kept looking between the donut and Kokichi. "I thought only advanced mages could use summoning magic!"

Kokichi flicked her in the head, and she swatted his hand away. "I didn't, jeez you're so gullible! Almost as gullible as Gonta!"

"Am not!"

"Are too. And besides, I stole these so you could say I used my *talent's* magic to get it!"

Himiko grew angry. "No you couldn't! Magic is a delicate art you *must* work hard at! You couldn't work hard to save your life!" Suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped within Kokichi.

"And how do you know that?!" Himiko flinched at how raw and genuine Kokichi sounded. Where had this come from? "I *have* worked hard! I wouldn't have gotten my talent or anywhere I am today without working hard! It's you who doesn't know how to work hard! You always say you're tired, or out of MP, and I may be cruel but at least I don't act like I have *no* feelings! Get it together Himiko!"

Himiko stared at the ground. Kokichi refused to look at her.

...

...

... Kokichi seemed to be regaining his composure out of the corner of her eye.

...

...

...It must have been a couple minutes already.

...

...

...*I should probably say something.*

"I'm... Using my magic to tell that you got those donuts from the upperclassman swimmer."

"I'm using the tidbits of truth I tell to say that ding ding ding you got it right."

Himiko looked up. "Sorry." Kokichi glanced back at her with a smirk. Whatever had just happened, it was now null and void.

"I'm afraid I don't know the meaning of the word. Now if you'll excuse me, your father's here and I'm late for a meeting with my organization. Ciao!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with time management, so, yeah. These long fics that actually have plot take a long while.

"Hi Kokichi." "Hiya Himiko!"

Three weeks later, and the two were almost used to waiting on the steps together. They made a truce: Himiko would work on expressing her feelings, and Kokichi wouldn't prank her so much. It was their little secret, and Tenko was glad to see Himiko expressing herself, so Himiko thought it a win-win.

"Kokichi, what's your family like?" Kokichi looked surprised that she was initiating the conversation for once. "Hmm... That's my secret, my beloved mage!"

Himiko blushed at his nickname. "Nyeh... stop calling me that, Kokichi."

"No thanks!" Kokichi gave her a little nudge. "Why should I lie about your magnificence? And my love for you?"

Himiko gave him a half-hearted glare. "Because it *is* a lie. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." She sighed. "I wanted to know if you'd like to join me and Tsumugi for coffee this Friday after school. You seem like a person who'd like that."

"Bleh! No way!" Kokichi looked disgusted, but Himiko knew he was half joking. "Coffee is bitter and terrible! I prefer tea, by far!"

When Himiko just looked at him expectedly, he waited, then gave her jazz hands. "Not a liiiieeee."

Himiko couldn't hold in her laugh. "You or Tenko are going to be the death of me." she snorted. He beamed at the smile she was trying to hide. "Then it seems my evil plan is coming to a close! Nishishi!"

"Kokichi!" she groaned as he smiled cheekily, but then Kokichi stood up, brushing himself off. "I have a very important meeting to get to with my evil organization, so unfortunately I can't stay with my beloved mage. Nishishi! But don't fret, my lovely mage. Your glorious supreme leader will accompany you to tea and coffee. See ya, Himiko!"

With that he was gone, and Himiko wondered if waiting on the steps had always been this empty-feeling.


End file.
